Amours en Danger
by MissNana22
Summary: Rosalie et Jasper se font enlever par les Volturis, ces derniers les font souffrir de différentes manières. C'est au bout de 10 ans que les Cullens vont les revoir. Que se passe-t-il durant toutes ces années ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir,**

Bienvenue à tous, ici vous trouverez une fiction qui est basé sur la **Saga Twilight**. L'histoire se situe quelques année après Révélation. Seul les personnages inventés sont de moi, le reste appartient à la talentueuse **Stephenie Meyer**.

**_Résumé :_**

Cela fait dix ans que **Rosalie** et **Jasper** se sont fait kidnapper par les **Volturis**. Ils voulaient accomplir leur vengeance en faisant baver les **Cullens**. La famille est sans nouvelle. **Emmett** tombe dans une sorte de dépression et ne veut plus rien faire sans **Rosalie**. Pour **Alice**, elle n'est plus la même et à totalement changée. Dix ans sans son âme sœur mais pourtant certains membres de la famille gardent espoir.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> et **Jasper** souffrent aussi de ce manque et de toutes ces atrocités. Tous les jours, les **Volturis **exercent leurs pouvoirs sur eux qui en souffre le martyr et ils sont obligés de les voir tuer des humains. Mais ils auront un soutient d'une personne, une allié, une amie qui changera leur vie.  
>Mais un jour, les choses allaient changer, les <strong>Cullens<strong> retrouvent le bracelet de **Rosalie** qui était imprégné de l'odeur des **Volturis**. À partir de cela, ils se rendent tous à **Volterra** et sont surpris de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvent **Rose** et **Jazz**. C'était le dernier combat. Le tout dernier affrontement entre les **Cullens** et les **Volturis**. L'ultime combat. Qui en ressortira vivant ?

_**Personnages/Couples principaux :**_ Rosalie/Emmett - Jasper/Alice - Demetri/Alana.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 1

**PDV de Rosalie.**

_J'étais en espagnol, mon dernier cours de la journée et même de la semaine car aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi et j'adore le week-end, je pourrais passer ses deux jours en compagnie de l'homme de ma vie, Emmett, mon Em Bear. Je l'aime tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. J'étais assise à côté de mon frère, Jasper, qui comme moi n'écoutait absolument pas le cours. Mais c'est normal, on connaît déjà tout ça, nous sommes des vampires et nous avons passés plus de la moitié de notre vie à l'école, que ce soit au lycée ou à l'université. Comme le dit Edward, mon autre frère, c'est une blague entre nous, on aime bien étudier._

_La cloche sonne._

**Rosalie** : Enfin, j'en pouvais plus.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : En tout cas, moi j'ai bien aimé.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Oui, c'est ça à d'autre. Tu n'as pas suivie le cours aujourd'hui.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Tu peux parler.

_On prend nos affaires et on sort de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers le parking._  
><em>Arrivé sur le parking, je viens me blottir dans les bras de mon homme en lui donnant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. J'étais dans mes pensées quand Alice, ma sœur m'interpelle.<em>

**Alice** : On ne vous dérange pas.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Bin, si un peu.

_Tout le monde se mit à rire. Jasper est dans les bras d'Alice, notre petit lutin et il y a aussi Edward avec Isabella sa femme mais vaut mieux l'appeler Bella. Je suis contente de m'entendre avec elle, on est de véritable sœur mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça._

**Bella** : Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ?  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Aucune idée.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Moi, j'en ai une.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Comme toujours.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Ah non Alice, pas encore.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Mais on va bien s'amuser.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Ouais, tu dis toujours ça et ça se finit toujours en drame.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Elle a raison.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Une première, vous êtes d'accord sur une chose.  
><strong>Emmett <strong>: On peut sabrer le champagne.

_Emmett et Bella se mettent tous les deux à rire._

**Edward** : Tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de Bella.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> _(à Bella) _: Désolé.  
><strong>Bella<strong> _(à Jasper)_ : Je te l'ai déjà dis, ce n'est rien, j'aurais du faire plus attention.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive, vous me faîte un plan nostalgie ou quoi ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Non mais tu pourrais faire ta fête demain car je dois aller chasser.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Moi aussi.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Ça c'est une idée.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Ce n'est pas bon signe, Bella qui à une idée. Mauvais présage.  
><strong>Edward <strong>: La ferme, Emmett.

_Emmett et Bella se mettent à rire. Ces deux là font vraiment la paire, Emmett considérait déjà Bella comme sa sœur depuis qu'Edward nous l'avait présenté. Quand l'un dit une connerie, l'autre réplique aussi vite._

**Rosalie** : Vu que vous avez été chassé il y a deux jours, Jasper et moi, on va y aller ce soir.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : D'accord mais je t'accompagne.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice me coupe._

**Alice** : Moi aussi.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Ce n'est pas la peine mon cœur, Rose et moi, _(avec ironie)_ on est grand maintenant, on va arriver.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Je sais mais je...  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> _(je la coupe à mon tour)_ : Il a raison, on en a que pour quelques heures et après on fera la fiesta.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : D'accord.

_On monte tous dans les voitures, Bella et Edward dans la Volvo de ce dernier. Alice dans sa voiture décapotable jaune offert par Edward avec Jasper et moi dans ma voiture avec mon gros nounours d'amour._  
><em><br>_  
><em>Le trajet à duré une dizaine de minutes, ce n'est pas un record pour nous. Arrivé à la villa, on se dirige tous vers le salon où se trouve Ésmée, notre mère. Elle est aussi un vampire et nous considère tous comme ses propres enfants.<em>

**Esmée** : Bonjour mes chéris, comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Très bien mais je t'en parlerais un peu plus tard.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Oui, on doit aller chasser.

_Jasper et moi, on monte dans nos chambres réceptives afin de nous changer. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de ma douche, une bonne douche bien chaude me fait toujours du bien même si je ne sens pas la chaleur. Je me dirige vers mon grand, non mon énorme dressing et j'y sors, un jeans noir avec un chemisier blanc avec un top blanc en dessous assortis d'une paire de bottes noire._  
><em>Après mettre coiffé, je sors et tombe sur Jasper qui était habillé de la même façon que moi à une différence près, il porte une paire de basket. On descend les escaliers et on se retrouve dans le salon. Alice est à table en train de planifier sa fête. Ah, Alice, elle ne changera pas. Bella est dans les bras de son prince charmant en train de parler et Emmett discuter avec Ésmée.<em>

**Rosalie** : On est près.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vienne avec vous ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va revenir.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Ah, Ah, Ah, très drôle.  
><strong>Emmett <strong>: Elle a raison, _(à Jazz)_ Tu n'as pas mon humour.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Heureusement, un Emmett dans la famille, ça suffit.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai très faim.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Okay, allé, on y va.

_On embrasse, notre famille et on quitte la villa. Devant celle-ci, je me dirige vers ma voiture et ouvre la portière._

**Jasper** : Rose mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? On ira beaucoup plus vite en courant.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Je sais, je prends juste ma veste.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Mon bracelet est dans ma poche et je ne sors jamais sans lui.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Tu ne l'avais pas en cours ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Non. Je le mets seulement quand je vais chasser.

_Après avoir mis mon bracelet et ma veste, on se mit à courir jusqu'à la forêt la plus éloigné de la ville. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous étions arrivés à désignation, on se trouvais près de la ville de Seattle._

**Jasper** _(en se frottant les mains)_ : Prêt pour le festin ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Tu vas bien ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Oui, pourquoi ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Pour rien mais tu devrais arrêter d'imiter Emmett. Une fois rassasié, on se rejoint ici.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Ah Rose, tu ne changeras jamais. D'accord, bonne chasse.

_Je voulais répliquer à sa phrase mais quelques chose m'en empêche, une odeur, une odeur de Puma, je suis cette odeur pendant que Jasper se dirige à mon opposé. Je m'approche doucement de ma proie et lui saute dessus. _

Voici pour le premier chapitre,

Donnez-moi vos avis (bon ou mauvais)

À la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2

**PDV de Jasper.**

_Rose est partie de son côté et moi du mien. Je sentais une odeur de biche et me laisser guidé par mon instinct de vampire et réussi à attraper ma proie avec une telle facilité. J'allais m'attaqué à ma 9ème proie quand mon portable se mis à sonner. Je le prends dans ma poche de mon jeans et je vis que c'est mon petit lutin._

**Jasper** : Allo.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Jazz, c'est moi.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Oui, je sais.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Tout va bien ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Oui, très, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Rien mais tu me manques et d'habitude, on va chasser ensemble.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, Rose et moi, on sera de retour dans quelques heures.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Fait attention.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Comme toujours, je t'aime.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_Je raccroche et remis mon portable dans ma poche. Après plusieurs heures de chasses, je pars rejoindre ma sœur comme prévu._

**PDV de Rosalie.**

_Je venais à peine de finir quand je vis Jasper arriver._

**Rosalie** : On peut rentrer ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Les femmes d'abord.

_Jasper est toujours galant avec moi. Et sur ce pas, on se dirige vers la ville de Forks en marchant._

**Rosalie** : Tu es assez rassasier car je peux encore t'attendre si tu n'as pas fini.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Si je le suis pour au moins deux semaines et on devrait rentrer.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Tu as raison, j'ai envie de voir Emmett, il me manque.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Je te comprends.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Emmett te manque, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Je parlais d'Alice et d'ailleurs elle m'a appelée.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Pour savoir si on en avait encore pour longtemps.

_On marche tranquillement quand je sens une présence de pas un mais trois vampires autour de nous et j'en fais part à mon frère._

**Rosalie** : Jasper, tu sens ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Oui et pas qu'un peu, ils doivent être au moins trois.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : On a le choix soit on se bat ou soit on continue en courant.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une douleur atroce se fait ressentir. Je me retrouve à terre en train de hurler à la mort._

**PDV de Jasper.**

_Je suis en train de parler à Rose quand je la vois s'écrouler par terre et un nom me vient à l'esprit._

**Jasper** : Jane.  
><strong>Jane<strong> _(qui vient d'arriver)_ : Tu m'as appelé ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Arrête ça, tout de suite.  
><strong>Jane<strong> _(sur un ton très menaçant)_ : Désolé mais je ne reçois les ordres que d'une seule personne.

_Je me mets à courir vers elle mais je m'écroule à terre et je me mets à hurler._

**PDV de Rosalie.**

_J'ouvre les yeux et je vois que Jasper est dans le même état que moi. Une personne s'approche de moi, c'est Jane._

**Jane** : Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Jane, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
><strong>Jane<strong> : Un mot : VENGEANCE  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Jane<strong> : Pour rien, c'est mon petit plaisir.

_Jane utilise son pouvoir sur Jasper et moi. Elle prend un malin plaisir de nous torturé._

**Jane** : Félix, Dimitri emmené les. Aro nous attend.

_J'étais dans bras de Dimitri et Jazz sur l'épaule de Félix, il le porte comme un sac à patate. Je voulais me défendre ainsi que Jasper mais Jane intensifia son pouvoir sur nous puis au bout de quelques heures, on se retrouva en Italie, enchaîné au mur, par les pieds._

**Rosalie** : Tu vas bien ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Ça peut aller et toi ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.  
><strong>Jane<strong> _(qui vient d'entrer avec Demetri, Félix et Alec)_ : Heureusement que vous êtes déjà mort.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ?  
><strong>Félix<strong> : Tout ce qu'on veut.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Mais bien sûr, Alice a eu une vision de notre enlèvement et notre famille va bientôt arrivée.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Ne rêve pas trop, blondi.

_Je le dévisage, j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on m'appel comme ça._

**Jasper** : Pourquoi ça ?  
><strong>Jane<strong> : On a trouvé un moyen de bloquer ses visions et les pensées de ce cher Edward.  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Ce qui veux dire que vous êtes à nous maintenant et pour l'éternité.

_Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers Jasper, puis vers nos trois kidnapper._

**Jane** : Reposez-vous bien.

_Et sur ceux, ils quittent la pièce._

**Rosalie** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

_Je m'approche le plus que je peux de mon frère et fond en larme même si aucune larmes ne sort de mes yeux. Entre deux sanglots, je m'aperçois que Jasper aussi est en larme et une question me viens à l'esprit, comment on va sortir d'ici._

Voici pour le deuxième chapitre,

Donnez-moi vos avis (bon ou mauvais)

À la semaine prochaine.


	4. chapitre 3

**PDV d'Alice.**

_Je raccroche et pose mon portable sur la table. Je suis toujours dans le salon en train de préparer ma fête. J'adore ça, organiser des choses, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Bella mais j'arriverai bien à lui faire aimer ça. Emmett vient asseoir en face de moi._

**Emmett** : Alors il y aura quoi à ta petite fête, demain ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Je vais faire en sorte qu'on s'amuse.  
><strong>Emmett <strong>: Mais ouais, Alice je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais...

_Il va me faire son discours je le vois venir, alors je préfère prendre les devant._

**Alice** : Je t'arrête, je ne veux pas de mauvaises fibrations autour de moi, alors fait moi plaisir, ne dit rien.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : D'accord, bien compris chef.

_Emmett se met à rire de bon cœur ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il arrive toujours à me faire rire même dans les pires situations._

**Emmett** : Tu as prévus d'inviter combien de personnes ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Une petite cinquantaine.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : C'est raisonnable.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Pour l'instant.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> _(qui se met à rire)_ : Je me disais aussi.

_Je regarde une nouvelle fois ma liste et m'aperçois que j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main. Je vois Emmett qui commence à se lever._

**Alice** : Où vas-tu ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Me dégourdir les jambes. Je sens que je vais regretter cette question mais pourquoi ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Pour un peu d'aide.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Demande à Bella, elle sera ravie.

_J'entends Bella qui arrive avec un grand sourire, qu'est ce qu'elle me cache ?_

**Bella** _(met un bras sur l'épaule d'Emmett)_ : Emmett m'a dit l'autre jour, qu'il serait des nôtres pour organiser ta prochaine fête.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Super. Alors venez avec moi, on a beaucoup de choses à acheter.

**PDV d'Emmett.**

**Alice** : Super. Alors venez avec moi, on a beaucoup de choses à acheter.

_Oh non pitié tout mais pas ça._

**Emmett **: Alice, tu nous accord un petit moment.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Deux minutes pas plus.

_Bella et moi, on hoche un oui de la tête. Je vois Alice qui part à la vitesse vampirique et je prends Bella par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin._

**Emmett **: Non mais ça va pas la tête. Tu sais bien que préparer les fêtes qu'Alice organise ne fait pas parti de mes hobbies.  
><strong>Bella <strong>: Viens s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule avec Alice pour faire les boutiques. Pitié. La connaissant que je la connais, elle va me faire essayer des tas de vêtements et j'ai besoin d'un soutient moral. Je t'en pris, viens avec nous.

_Je me mets à rire quand je vois Bella me supplier. J'aime ça quand on me supplie._

**Emmett **: D'accord mais c'est un prêté pour un rendu.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Pas de problème.

_Bella me prend dans ses bras en me disant des « Merci » puis on s'avance vers Esmée et Edward._

**Emmett **: Bella et moi, on accompagne Alice faire des courses.

_Edward et Esmée nous regardent en faisant les gros yeux._

**Edward** : Ma chérie, tu vas faire les boutiques ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> _(avec un air désespérée)_ : Oui, Edward, oui.  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Elle t'a menacée de te faire mal ou quoi ?  
><strong>Bella <strong>: Non mais mon cher frère ici présent lui a dit que je serais ravi de l'aider à préparer sa prochaine fête.

_Je me mets à sourire quand j'entends Bella dire le mot frère._

**Alice** : Bella, Emmett, je vous attends.

_La voie de notre lutin me faire sortie de mes pensées._

**Bella** _(crie)_ : On arrive Alice.

_Bella et moi, on part rejoindre Alice et j'entends Edward et Esmée rirent._

**Bella** : Il n'y a rien de marrant.

_On descend les escaliers puis on va vers le garage et on monte tous les trois dans la voiture jaune d'Alice._  
><em>Une heure plus tard, on est toujours en voiture en direction de Seattle, Alice au volant, Bella côté passager et moi sur la banquette arrière où je me prélasse comme un pacha. Alice et moi, on parle de tout et de rien pendant que Bella est dans ses pensées.<em>

**Alice** : Bella ? Bella ? T'es avec nous ?

_Je lui secoue doucement le bras_.

**Bella** : Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Et je suppose qu'Edward y été aussi.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Non, pas du tout.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis qu'on est parti.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Il y a rien, c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Rosalie et Jasper.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien.

_Alice se gare sur le parking où il y a beaucoup de magasin dans les alentours._

**Bella** : Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et ça fait plusieurs jours que je ressens ça.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> _(en rigolant)_ : Super, on a un nouvel extralucide dans la famille.

_Alice et Bella se retournent, me fixe et me lance chacune un regard noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être ma fête. Elles sortent de la voiture._

**Emmett** : Les filles, faut pas vous fâcher pour si peu, c'était de l'humour.

_Je sors de la voiture à mon tour. Je me retrouve avec Bella à mes côtés qui me donne un coup dans les côtes._

**Bella** : Tout ça c'est ta faute.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu voulais venir.

_Je prends Bella par les épaules et on entre dans le premier magasin. Bella et moi, on rigole en voyant Alice sautiller par tout._

**PDV D'Alice.**

_Ça fait plus six heures que Bella, Emmett et moi, on fait les magasins, on est dans le dernier, c'est une boutique de vêtements. Bin oui, il nous faut bien une tenue pour demain. Emmett a pris un jean noir et un haut en V dans les tons gris. J'ai pris deux jeans noir, un pour mon autre frère et un pour mon mari. Mais aussi une chemise de couleur bleu marine foncée pour Edward et dans les tons bordeaux pour Jazz. Pour Rosalie, Bella et moi, ça se sera des robes : Une robe noire pour Rose, une robe blanche avec une ceinture noire pour Bella et une robe de couleur mauve pour moi. Ce que les filles vont être belle dedans._

_On passe à la caisse pour payer, on sort du magasin puis on se dirige vers ma voiture._

**Alice** : Oh non, on a oublié quelque chose.  
><strong>Emmett <strong>_(exaspéré) _: on peut savoir ce que tu as oublié ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Et bin, des chaussures.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Alice, tu as un placard rempli de chaussures, tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Peut-être mais, on va quand même regarder pour avoir une nouvelle paire.

_On met nos paquets dans le coffre et on se dirige tous les trois dans un magasin de chaussure, arrivé à l'intérieur._

**Alic**e : Whoua, c'est le paradis de la chaussure.  
><strong>Bella<strong> _(en riant)_ : Tu dis ça, à chaque fois que tu entres dans un magasin.

_Une heure plus tard, on remonte en voiture, direction la villa, j'ai hâte de montrer mes trouvailles à mon Jazz. _

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre.  
>Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<br>N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (positif ou négatif).

À la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV de Rosalie.**

_Jasper et moi, on est toujours enfermés dans cette pièce, je pense qu'on est au sous-sol, vu l'odeur. Je suis dans mes pensées quand un bruit provenant de la porte nous fait sursauter._

**Rosalie** : Qui est là ?

_Personne ne me répond, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir peur mais cet endroit n'est pas rassurant. La porte s'ouvre et se referme rapidement, c'est Demetri qui vient de rentrer._

**Demetri **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je ne suis pas ici pour vous. Alana ? Alana, c'est moi Demetri.

**Rosalie** : Ça va pas mieux chez toi, tu te mets à parler tout seul maintenant. Regard il n'y a personne ici à part nous trois.

**Jasper** (_qui me donne un petit coup) _: Regarde.

_Je tourne la tête vers la droite et j'aperçois une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, elle est brune et ses cheveux sont bouclés._

**Demetri** _(qui s'approche d'elle)_ : Alana, ma chérie.

**Alana** : Mais qu'est-ce que Jane va faire avec eux ?

_Elle n'a pas l'air d'être très contente, qui le serait dans un endroit pareil._

**Alana** : Demetri sort avant que quelqu'un te voit ici.

_Demetri embrasse Alana d'un baiser passionné sur les lèvres, puis il sort. La jeune femme se décale un peu pour qu'on la voie et je m'aperçois qu'elle, aussi, est attachée. D'où je suis, je peux voir qu'elle porte ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos, qu'elle est habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut très féminin et d'une paire de ballerine. Demetri qui devient sentimental, on aura tout vu._

**Rosalie**_ (à Jasper) _: Depuis quand Demetri est devenu aimable ?

_Alana _: Il l'a toujours été mais quand un membre de la garde des Volturis commence à montrer ses émotions, il est réduit en cendre et ce n'est pas une métaphore.

_Du bruit provenant de la porte se fait entendre._

**Alana** : Ne dites rien, ne faîtes rien et ne bougez pas. Et au fait, je m'appelle Alana.

_Après nous avoir dit ça et elle retourne à l'endroit d'où elle était._

**Jasper** : Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

**Rosalie **: J'en sais rien. Ils l'ont peut-être mise ici pour nous doubler.

**Alana** : Ne vous en faîte pas, je ne vous verrais jamais de mal. C'est à cause d'Aro que je suis enfermée ici.

**Rosalie** : Ce n'est pas étonnant, il est tellement machiavélique.

**Alana** : Non, horrible, c'est le diable en personne.

_La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, c'est Alec, il se dirige vers nous avec un sourire sadique, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me donne froid dans le dos._

**Alec **: Vous avez fait connaissance avec notre pensionnaire.

_J'allais répondre mais je me suis souvenue de ce qu'Alana venait de nous dire il y a quelques secondes._

**Alana** : Laisse-les tranquille.

**Alec **: Ma chère Alana, toujours de ce monde à ce que je vois. Pas encore décidé à baisser les bras.

**Alana **: Pas temps que les Volturis seront toujours ici. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'eux. Les utiliser jusqu'à épuisement.

**Alec **: Les vampires sont une race supérieure et ne sont jamais fatigués, tu devrais le savoir.

**Alana **: Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Aro est au courant.

_Je vois que le sourire sadique d'Alec vient de disparaître._

**Alana** : Et bien, je pense que ça veut dire non.

_Alec s'approche d'Alana et lui murmure quelque chose à son oreille._

**Alana** : Alors là, il faut pas rêver.

_Alec prend Alana par la gorge d'une seule main et la lance contre le mur qui se trouve derrière elle. Il sort furieux de la pièce._

**Rosalie **: Est-ce que ça va ?

_Alana ne me répond pas, je ne la connais que depuis quelques instants mais je me fais du souci pour elle._

**Jazz** : Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est ?

**Rosalie** : Je ne sais pas. Mais faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

_Jasper et moi, on tire sur les chaines qu'on a aux pieds et aux mains mais rien ni fait, on est toujours attachés mais on continue d'essayer._

**PDV de Jasper.**

_Ça doit bien faire une heure que l'on s'acharne sur ces foutues chaînes et Alana n'a toujours pas bougée. Est-ce un vampire ou une humaine ? C'est la question que je me pose. Car je n'arrive pas à la sentir. Alors qu'on tire sur ces chaines, j'entends de petits bruits ou plus tôt de petits murmures._

**Rosalie :** Tu as entendu ?

**Jasper** : Je crois que ça vient de ce côté.

_Je lui monte le côté où se trouve Alana. Elle bouge, dieu soit loué, elle est vivante._

**Alana** : Arrêtez, arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

**Jasper** : Qu'on arrête quoi ?

**Alana **: De tirer sur vos chaines.

**Rosalie** : Pourquoi ?

**Alana** : Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous tirez dessus, je reçois une décharge électrique très puissante.

**Rosalie** : De combien ?

**Alana** : 500.000 voltes.

_Alors qu'on parle, je vois ma sœur et Alana s'écrouler au sol. Et moi, je me retrouve à environ 3 mètres du sol. La porte s'ouvre, c'est une jeune fille brune d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle porte une robe tunique dans les tons verts avec des collants noir opaque assortis d'une paire de derbies et oui, je m'y connais en mode et ceux grâce à Alice._

**Jeune fille **: Inutile de vous débattre, ça ne sert à rien.

**Jasper** : Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

**Jeune fille** _(qui s'approche) _: Pour sauver ma peau et celle de ma famille.

**Jasper** : Vous pouvez au moins de faire redescendre.

_La jeune fille me remet sur la terre ferme mais je reste sur mes gardes._

Jeune fille : Je suis désolé.

**Jasper** _(utilise son pouvoir sur elle) _: Ça va aller, je les accepte.

**Jeune fille** : Vous êtes Jasper et je suppose que c'est Rosalie.

_Jasper acquisse d'un hochement de la tête._

**Jeune fille** (_lui prend ses mains)_ : Je ne peux pas rester mais faites attention à vous et ne croyez jamais ce que les Volturis vont vous dire.

**Jasper** : Qui êtes-vous ?

**Jeune fille** : Veronica Denali.

**Jasper** : Mais attendez, dans ce cas, vous connaissez Eleazar et Carmen.

**Veronica** : Oui, Eleazar est… Peu importe. Mais ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. Écoutez toujours ce qu'Alana vous dit et vous pourrez rester en vie. Elle les connaît très bien. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle quitte la pièce puis c'est le tour noir. _


	6. Chapitre 5

**PDV d'Alice. **

_Arrivée dans le garage, je me gare juste à côté de la voiture d'Edward puis on descend tous les trois de celle-ci. Je vois mon frère et ma sœur se sauver discrètement vers la porte qui donne sur la villa mais c'est raté, j'ai compris leur manège. _

**Alice** : Une minute tous les deux, je peux savoir où vous allez ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : On rentre. Alice : Peut-être mais pas les mains vides.

_Ils reviennent près de ma voiture. _

**Emmett** : Et dire qu'on fait ça gratis.

_On prend tous les sacs dans le coffre que je referme dès qu'il est vide et on rentre tous les trois dans la villa. Arrivée à destination, on pose tous les sacs sur les canapés. _

**Alice** : On est rentré.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Apparemment non, ils sont sûrement sortis pour prendre l'air.

_J'entends du bruit que provient de l'escalier. _

**Edward** : Pas du tout. Esmée est parti rejoindre Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper ne sont pas encore rentrés et Nessie est avec Jacob chez Charlie.  
><strong>Bella<strong> _(s'approche de son apollon)_ : Elle rentre bien à la fin de la semaine ?  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.

_Il embrasse Bella d'un baiser passionné. _

**Bella** : C'est ma fille, c'est normal que je m'inquiète quand elle n'est pas là.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : On a un nouvel extralucide dans la famille.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Qui est-ce ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Tu l'as tiens dans tes bras.  
><strong>Edward<strong> _(qui regard Bella)_ : Quoi ? Tu m'avais caché ça.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Il raconte n'importe quoi, j'ai juste dis que je me fessais du souci pour Rose et Jazz, c'est tout.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Ils vont bien.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Alors dis-moi pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Bella ne commence pas à nous saper le moral, ça peut prendre du temps pour chasser.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Ça fait plus de 9 heures qu'ils sont partis et ça ne vous fait rien.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : S'ils ne sont pas revenus demain après-midi, on ira les chercher, tu es rassuré.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Edward arrête, tu vas nous porter la puasse.

_On entend la porte d'entrée claquer et une personne montée les escaliers, c'est notre mère Esmée. _

**Esmée** : Bonsoir mes chéris _(voyant la tête de Bella)_, Bella qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Elle délire.  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Quoi ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Bella, Jasper et Rosalie vont bien et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais eu une vision et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors par pitié arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement.

_Je m'approche de ma sœur et la prend dans mes bras. _

**Bella** : En quel honneur.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Parce que j'en ai envie.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Ou est Carlisle ?  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Il a été retenu à l'hôpital. _(Remarquant les paquets sur le canapé)_ Je vois que vous avez fait des folies.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : On s'est un peu lâché, je suis désolé.  
><strong>Esmée<strong> _(qui s'approche de Bella)_ : Mais ça ne fait rien, _(qui met son bras sur les épaules de Bella)_ tu fais partie de la famille, tu n'as pas à t'excuser constamment.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Oui, elle a raison, ça devient agaçant à la longue.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Viens avec moi.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Où ça ?

_Je prends Bella par la main et je la tire vers les escaliers qu'on monte à la vitesse vampirique avec les paquets dans les mains et on arrive dans ma chambre. _

**Bella** : Heureusement que je suis déjà morte sinon tu m'aurais arraché le bras.  
><strong>Alice<strong> _(en fermant la porte et en sautillant vers Bella)_ : Je ne peux plus attendre, il faut absolument que tu essayes les vêtements que j'ai achetés pour toi.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Quoi ? Maintenant ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Oui, pourquoi tu as un rendez-vous de prévenu ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Non, mais…  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Non pas de maïs. Je prends un sac et je lui tend, elle le prend et fouille dedans.

_Elle un sort une jupe et un haut. _

**Alice** : Va l'essayer.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : C'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

_Elle prend les vêtements et va derrière le paravent qu'il y a dans ma chambre. _

**PDV d'Emmett. **

_Alice et Bella viennent de sortir du salon, je plains Bella. _

**Edward** : Je suis sûr du contraire.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Pendant qu'Alice s'occupe de ma petite femme, tu es tranquille.  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Arrêtez tous les deux, si ça continue comme ça, un jour Bella sera aussi accro au shopping qu'Alice.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Alors là faut pas rêver.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> _(lui tend sa main droite)_ : Tu paris ?  
><strong>Edward<strong> _(fait pareil)_ : Que le meilleur gagne.  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Ça va mal finir comme d'habitude.

_Je vois Carlisle qui arrive vers nous et embrasse notre mère d'un tendre baiser. Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, en pensant à ça, je pense à ma Rose en train de chasser en ne laissant aucune chance à ses proies. _

**Edward** : Tout comme toi avec les grizzlis.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Arrêt de t'immiscer dans ma tête.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> _(regardant les paquets qu'il reste sur le canapé)_ : Alice va faire une fête ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Oui et elle est prévue pour demain soir.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : Où est-elle ?  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Dans sa chambre avec Bella.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : Bella ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Oui. Alice nous a obligés à venir avec elle.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre mais c'est vrai qu'elle arrive toujours à ses fins et qu'on arrive rarement à lui dire non. Où sont Rosalie et Jasper ?  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Ils sont partis chasser.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> _(inquiet)_ : Et ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Non mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien et s'il te plait, ne dramatise pas tout comme Bella. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il va arriver quelques choses de grave.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : Elle suit son intuition, c'est tout.

_Carlisle prend délicatement la main d'Esmée où il dépose un doux baiser. _

**Carlisle** : Les enfants, la semaine prochaine, vous serez seul, votre mère et moi, nous prenons quelques jours de vacances.  
><strong>Alice<strong>_ (que je n'avais pas vu arriver)_ : Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, je les surveillerai.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : C'est plus tôt toi qu'il faudrait mieux avoir à l'œil.  
><strong>Alice<strong> _(qui parle en direction de l'escalier)_ : Tu viens.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Non, j'ai l'air ridicule.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu es superbe, alors descend par toi-même où je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses.

_On voit Bella descende les escaliers un par un et elle vient se blottir dans les bras de mon frère. _

**Emmett** : Je ne vois pas la différence.

_Alice me donne un coup. _

**Emmett** : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Je me venge de tout à l'heure. Bella ne l'écoute pas, tu es magnifique.  
><strong>Esmée<strong> : Tout à fait d'accord.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : J'approuve.

_Esmée et Carlisle s'éclipsent du salon et montent des escaliers. _

**Edward** : Emmett, n'y pense même pas.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Et toi, sort de ma tête.  
><strong>Edward<strong> _(à Bella)_ : Tu es parfaite.

_Je sors du salon pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. _

**Edward** : Merci frérot.

_Je rie à cette phrase et je vois Alice qui me suit. _

**Emmett** : Qui a-t-il, Alice ?  
><strong>Alice<strong> _(qui commence à sautiller)_ : Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ? Alice et moi, on monte les escaliers à la vitesse vampirique et on se retrouve dans sa chambre.

_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. Donnez-moi vos avis, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. _


	7. Chapitre 6

**Quatre ans plus tard. **

**PDV Rosalie. **

_Ça fait mal, Alec vient de me projeter contre un mur, je suis peut-être morte mais c'est quand même douloureux. _

**Rosalie** : Alec, t'en a pas marre.  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Non, au contraire, je m'amuse et ça fait 4 ans que je savoure ce plaisir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là contrairement à Demetri et Félix, je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend en ce moment.

_Demetri et Alana arrivent, ils sont toujours aussi fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais personne est au courant, même si je pense que certains Volturis savent qu'ils sont en couple. J'ai eu du mal à me dire que Demetri pouvait être gentil et de notre côté mais j'ai changé d'avis le jour où il a pris la défense de Jasper. Ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire : Six mois après notre arrivé ici, lors d'un de leur entrainement, Félix et Alec s'acharnaient sur mon frère et Demetri est venu pour leur dire d'arrêter. Demetri pousse Alana vers moi mais je peux voir que ce geste lui déchire le cœur, enfin façon de parler et Alana lui lance un regard qui dit « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien et je ne t'en veux pas ». _

**Demetri** _(sur un ton sec)_ : Alec, Aro et Caïus veulent te voir.  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Un moment, je fini avec elle.

_Alec me regard avec un regard noir et méchant, s'il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais transformée en passoire. _

**Demetri** : Non, maintenant, ils ont une nouvelle mission pour toi.  
><strong>Alec<strong> _(qui se dirige vers la porte)_ : Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi blondie.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> _(sèchement)_ : Fou-lui la paix.

_Alec quitte la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. _

**Demetri** : Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé.  
><strong>Alana<strong> _(qui se frotte la jambe)_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais vas-y doucement la prochaine fois, je suis peut-être déjà morte mais c'est quand même douloureux.

_Demetri s'approche d'Alana et l'embrasse pour se faire pardonner En les voyant ainsi, je pense à Emmett, il me manque terriblement, tout comme ma famille Alice, Edward, Bella, Ésmée, Carlisle, ma petite Nessie et même Jacob. Avec l'aide de nos deux amoureux, Jasper et moi, on a essayé de s'échapper à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais, je vais réussir à sortir d'ici et retrouver mon Emmett, c'est horrible à quelque point il me manque et c'est pareil pour Jasper. D'ailleurs en parlant de Jazz, où est-il ? _

**Rosalie** : Ou est mon frère ?  
><strong>Demetri<strong>_ (avec de la tristesse dans la voix)_ : Avec Jane et trois nouveaux membres de la garde Volturi.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Quoi ? C'est foutu, j'arriverai jamais _(s'adressant à moi)_ à vous faire sortir d'ici. Je suis désolé.

_Je vois que des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues rosies. Voyant cela, Demetri vient se blottir contre sa belle, il met son bras droit sur ses épaules et lui donne des petits bisous sur la joue et dans le cou. _

**Rosalie** : Ne dis pas ça, Alana. Depuis quatre ans, tu as été là pour nous, pour nous soutenir moralement et physiquement, alors ne craque pas, je t'en prie.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Elle a raison mon ange.  
><strong>Alana<strong> _(sèchement)_ : Demetri, enlève ton bras et écarte-toi de moi.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> _(abasourdi)_ : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
><strong>Alana<strong>_ (sa voix devient plus douce et regarde Demetri amoureusement)_ : Imagine un peu, si un des gardes débarque et qu'il te voit m'enlacer comme tu es en train de faire, tu es bon pour faire un petit tour dans les flammes de l'enfer par Aro ou Caïus. Et si il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, tu es tout pour moi.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Toi aussi, tu es tout pour moi et il ne m'arrivera rien.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : J'espère.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrai Demetri amoureux, je ne l'aurai pas cru.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> _(avec un grand sourire et en regardant Alana)_ : Comme quoi, tout arrive.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Où est Veronica ?  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Je ne sais pas, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong>_ (avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix)_ : Ils l'ont peut-être laissé partir.

_Demetri et Alana se fixent droit dans les yeux puis leurs regardent se posent sur moi. _

**Rosalie** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Quand une personne entre ici, elle ne ressort pas vivante. Il y a deux options : soit elle meurt, soit elle rejoint la garde des Volturis. Elle est sûrement en mission pour Aro.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Parce que Veronica a plus de pourvoir que tous les vampires réunis, c'est pour ça qu'Aro ne la tuera jamais.

_Et bien ça alors, j'ai vu cette fille que cinq fois et je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça. Un grand bruit se fait entendre et on ressent comme un tremblement de terre. _

**Rosalie** : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Jane qui s'en prend à Jasper avec ses trois moutons.

_Non, pitié, pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je me lève et je donne un coup de poing dans le mur. _

**PDV de Jasper. **

_Je suis dans une grande pièce très lumineuse. Je m'y trouve avec Jane et trois autres vampires. _

**Jasper** : Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire aujourd'hui ?  
><strong>Jane<strong> : Pour moi, je ne sais pas encore. Mais c'est pour eux qu'on est là en ce moment. Alors laisse-moi faire les présentations. Ce sont trois nouveaux nés, ce sont des vampires depuis quelques semaines, Il y a Ezra, Liam et Tina.

_Je vois la porte qui s'ouvre, c'est Heidi, elle est devenue vampire quelques mois après Bella. _

**Heidi** : Aro veut te voir Jane.  
><strong>Jane<strong> : Je n'ai pas fini avec eux.  
><strong>Heidi<strong> : Il veut te voir maintenant et sans discuter.  
><strong>Jane<strong> : Occupez-vous de lui comme je vous ai appris.

_Heidi et Jane quittent la pièce toutes les deux en rigolant et en parlant. Les trois vampires me regardent comme si j'étais une friandise sur le point de se faire dévorer. _

**Tina**_ (qui me prend par le cou)_ : Qui veut commencer ?

_Je regarde derrière elle et je m'aperçois que les deux hommes se sont éloignés et qu'ils discutent entre eux. _

**Ezra** : À toi l'honneur.

_Elle me jette contre le mur qui se trouve à ma droite. _

**Tina** _(à Ezra et Liam)_ : Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? On est des vampires avec des pouvoirs très puissants franchement, je ne vous comprends pas.

_Ezra se déplace à vitesse vampirique et attrape Tina par son cou, quand à Liam, il se poste juste devant la porte. _

**Ezra** : Il y a quelques petites mises au point qu'on doit éclaircir avec toi. Premièrement, on est des vampires depuis plus longtemps que toi, deuxième, on est ici pour une raison bien précise et troisième, tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ce que tu viens d'entendre. Liam, occupe-toi d'elle.

_Liam s'approche d'Ezra et prend Tina par le bras. Ezra s'approche de moi, je me demande ce qu'il va me faire._

** Ezra**_ (très calmement)_ : Mettez-vous debout.

_Je fais ce qu'il me dit et d'un seul coup je me retrouve à environ 3 mètres du sol, tout comme Ezra, Liam et Tina. Quelques instants plus tard, je remarque que les murs et le sol se mettent à bouger et ça dure quelques secondes, on se retrouve sur la terre ferme juste après. _

**Jasper** : Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?  
><strong>Liam<strong> : Un de nos petits secrets.  
><strong>Ezra<strong> : Qui êtes-vous ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Je m'appelle Jasper.

_On entend du bruit provenant du couloir, Liam me prend par la gorge et me fait léviter avec sa main. _

**Liam** : Je suis désolé.

_La porte s'ouvre, c'est Jane qui revient et elle utilise son pouvoir sur tout le monde sauf moi. _

**Jasper** : Jane arrête pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
><strong>Jane<strong> : J'ai horreur des traîtres. N'est-ce pas les garçons, je viens de découvrir qui vous êtes et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Ezra. Veronica est morte.

Félix arrive prend Liam et Ezra par le bras et les fait sortir.

**Jane**_ (à Félix)_ : Mets-les avec les autres. _(À Tina)_ Tu peux faire ce que tu l'allais commencer.  
><strong>Tina<strong> : Merci Jane.

Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire sadique. Je sens comme des coups de couteaux qui se plantent dans tout le corps et comme si j'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu.

Voilà pour nouveau chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a de nouveaux personnages qui seront assez important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Donnez votre avis.


	8. Chapitre 7

coeurdephenix : Merci beaucoup ;)

Et bonne lecture à tous.

**PDV d'Emmett.**

_Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit à contempler le plafond. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est Bella qui me demande si je veux aller chasser, je ne réponds p_as.

**Emmett** _(à moi-même)_ : Rose, où es-tu mon amour ? Que fais-tu ? Avec qui es-tu ?

_Bella frappe à la porte, je ne lui réponds toujours pas._

**Bella** : Alice n'est pas encore revenue. Sais-tu si elle va bientôt revenir ? _(Elle frappe à la porte.)_ Emmett. _(Frappe à la porte.)_ Emmett _(Frappe à la porte)_. Emmett. Emmett, ouvre s'il te plait.

_Je prends un objet qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet, c'est un livre et le balance contre la porte._

**Emmett** _(crie)_ : Bella, fou-moi la paix. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux être seul.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Non, Emmett. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Ça fait déjà quatre ans que tu broies du noir, ça peut plus durer.

_Je me lève du lit, me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre d'un seul coup. Je vois Bella qui s'écroule par terre._

**Emmett** : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : J'étais adossé contre la porte et tu m'as surprise.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Vous pouvez arrêter ça.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Arrêter quoi ?  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : De venir me voir toutes heures.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Non, Emmett, on ne peut pas. On va les retrouver, quand, comment et où, ça je ne sais pas. Mais, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Bella, tu l'as dis, ça fait quatre ans. Alice n'a pas eu de vision et Edward n'a pas entendu leur pensées quant on est allé les chercher le lendemain.

_Je pousse Bella très violemment hors de chambre, elle atterrie à l'autre bout du couloir, sur la console en verre, cette dernière est en morceau éparpillée partout sur le sol._

**Bella** : Emmett ne fait pas ça, ne nous repousse pas. On est ta famille.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Non, seule Rose est ma famille.

_Je claque la porte d'une telle force qu'elle se retrouve en morceau. J'entends Bella crier mon nom plusieurs fois avant qu'elle descende. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et essaye de me calmer mais ça ne fonctionne pas._

_Dans un élan de rage, je mets ma chambre à sacque et sort de celle-ci par la baie-vitrée qui est ouverte et je me mets à courir à la vitesse vampirique pour me vider la tête._

_Au bout de quelques heures, je ne serais dire combien de temps, je m'arrête de courir et je me retrouve dans un endroit en pleine forêt que je ne connais pas, c'est une sorte de chalet mais qui est abandonné. J'entre à l'intérieur et visite les lieux. Je trouve que c'est propre pour un endroit laissé à l'abandon. Une fois que j'ai fini de visiter la dernière pièce de la maison, je descends et je me dirige vers le salon et y voit Bella, elle est installé dans un fauteuil, elle a un air assez sévère._

**Emmett** _(sèchement)_ : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : On t'a suivit.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Qui ça « on » ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Ésmée et moi. Carlisle et Edward sont partis à la recherche d'Alice.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Où est Ésmée ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : Dans la voiture, elle n'ose pas venir.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Bella<strong> : On a vu l'état de ta chambre et elle ne veut pas te voir comme ça, Ça lui fait beaucoup de mal.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : C'est une très bonne idée, tu devrais faire pareil.

_Bella ne dit rien, se lève et sort de la maison, je la suis mais je reste dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je peux voir Ésmée, qui est assise du côté conducteur, Bella s'approche d'elle, elles parlent toutes les deux par la vitre de la voiture._

**Bella** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
><strong>Ésmée<strong> : Je vais vous laisser tous les deux.  
><strong>Bella<strong> _(Surprise)_ : Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? On ne sera pas trop de deux pour l'aider.  
><strong>Ésmée<strong> : Ce dont il a besoin en ce moment, c'est de Rosalie...

_Ça c'est sûr, tout ce que je veux c'est prendre ma Rose dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, lui tenir la main._

**Ésmée** : ... Mais elle n'est pas là. Mais il ne faut pas le laisser seul et je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : D'accord, je vais rester.

_Ésmée démarre la voiture et s'en va, je vois Bella qui se dirige vers moi._

**Emmett** _(sèchement)_ : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
><strong>Bella<strong> : J'en suis sûr mais je vais rester.

_On rentre tous les deux et je m'assois dans le fauteuil où Bella était assise il y a quelques instants._

**Emmett** : Où sont-ils ?

_Bella s'approche et s'assoit sur la petite table qui se trouve en face du fauteuil, elle me prend les mains._

**Bella **: Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu peux me croire.  
><strong>Emmett<strong> : Ah oui et comment ?  
><strong>Bella <strong>: Au moment où Edward est parti, j'ai fais une dépression.  
><strong>Emmett <strong>: Ah oui, c'est vrai, Edward nous l'a dit.

_Je me lève et je fais quelques pas. Je me retrouve avec la main sur la poignée de la porte, Bella est à mes côtés._

**Bella** : Où vas-tu ?  
><strong>Emmett <strong>: Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans elle, elle me manque tellement, je suis rien sans elle. Elle est tout pour moi.

_Je m'écroule à terre et j'éclate en sanglot même si aucune larmes ne coule sur mes joues, en me voyant ainsi, Bella me prend dans ses bras._

**PDV d'Alice.**

_Je suis dans les rues au Canada. Je cours après un vampire qui aurait des informations sur le lieu où serait mon Jazz et ma sœur, je ne quitterai pas ce pays sans avoir des infos à leurs sujets._  
><em>Je lui cours après et au bout d'un moment arrive à le rattraper, je le prends par le cou et le plaque contre le mur<em>

**Alice** : Lucas, je t'ai posé une question et je vais te la poser une seconde fois. Où sont Jasper et Rosalie ?  
><span><strong>Lucas<strong> : Je te l'ai dis, j'en ai aucune idée.  
><strong>Alice<strong> : Et moi, je suis sûr du contraire. Tu sais où ils sont alors dis-le-moi ou je te transforme en cendre.

_Je décolle Lucas du mur et le lance sur ma gauche._

**Alice** _(hors d'elle)_ : Réponds-moi.  
><strong>Lucas<strong> _(effrayé)_ : Je n'ai rien à te dire, tu me connais depuis le temps.  
><strong>Alice<strong> _(sèchement)_ : Justement, je sais de quoi tu es capable.

_Il est en train de jouer avec mes nerfs. Je m'approche de lui, je prends sa tête entre mes mains et lui arrache de son corps, je fais la même chose avec ses bras et ses jambes, une fois que c'est fait, je brûle le tout._

**Alice** : Jasper, Rosalie, peu importe où vous êtes, j'arrive. Tenez le coup. Ça fait quatre ans que je vous recherche et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner.

_Je regard les flammes qui volent dans les airs et qui brûlent le corps de Lucas puis je m'en vais en marchant normalement. Les membres de ma famille disent que j'ai changé et c'est vrai, je dois l'avouer, j'ai changé et vous le remarquerai, je ne suis plus la gentille Alice joyeuse et pétillante d'avant. Aujourd'hui, je suis tout le contraire._

_Alors que je suis en train de marcher, une odeur, une très bonne odeur vient titiller mes narines, je m'approche de cette odeur et je lui saute dessus. C'est une humaine, elle se débat et hurle sur moi, elle me supplie mais je ne m'occupe pas de ses paroles. Je mets ma main sur sa bouche, je m'approche d'avantage de ma victime et hume son odeur. Je plante mes dents dans sa peau au niveau de son coup et un délicieux gout de sang glisse le long de ma gorge. Dès que j'ai fini de boire tout son sang, je me remets debout, j'essuie ma bouche d'un revers de la main et je pars à la vitesse vampirique chercher ma prochaine proie._

**PDV Externe.**

_Edward et Carlisle sont en voiture depuis quelques heures à la recherche d'Alice, ils sont au Canada, ils ont franchi la frontière il y a environ deux heures._

**Edward** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle ne veut pas venir ?  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le faite qu'elle tue des humains.  
><strong>Edward<strong> (étonné) : Quoi ? Alice se nourrir de sang humain et depuis combien de temps ?  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, ça remonte à quand ?  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Deux ans, enfin, je crois. À chaque fois que j'arrive à la voir de loin, elle s'en va dès que j'arrive près d'elle.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> : Environ 3 ans. Six mois après la disparition de Rose et Jazz, c'est là que les choses ont commencé à empirer.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Carlisle arrête toi.

_Carlisle s'arrête, ils descendent tous les deux de la voiture et s'approche d'un petit feu de camps._

**Carlisle** : Elle n'est plus très loin.  
><strong>Edward<strong> : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> _(ramasse un vêtement)_ : Cette veste est à Alice, Rosalie lui en a fait cadeau.

_Edward regard par-dessus d'épaule de Carlisle puis se dirige vers une chose qu'il vient de voir._

**Edward** _(crie)_ : Carlisle. Carlisle. Tu peux venir.  
><strong>Carlisle<strong> _(arrive)_ : C'est Alice qui l'a tué, je reconnais son odeur. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Viens, il faut la retrouver.

_Le père et le fils remontent en voiture et partent dans la direction opposé qu'à pris Alice._

_Voilà pour le 7ème chapitre. _

Donnez -moi votre avis.


	9. Chapitre 8

**PDV de Rosalie.**

_Je viens de frapper contre le mur. Je n'ai pas mal du tout mais il y a un énorme trou dans le mur maintenant._

**Demetri** : Rosalie mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de me défouler.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Il y a d'autres moyens de se défouler et beaucoup moins dangereux.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Je sais. Demetri, Alana a raison, sors d'ici.  
><strong>Demetri <strong>: Je sais que je ne devrai pas être ici _(regarde Alana)_ mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

_Alana a l'air d'être ailleurs comme si elle pensait à autre chose. Est-ce bon signe ou pas ?_

**Demetri** _(la secoue)_ : Alana ? Alana ? Alana réveille-toi. Alana, je t'en pris, réveille-toi.

_Ses yeux sont dans les vagues. J'ai l'impression de voir Alice quant elle a une de ses visions._

**Rosalie** _(inquiète)_ : Demetri, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_Je vois Demetri se lever et aller vers la porte puis il revient à sa place initiale._

**Demetri** : Rosalie, reste avec elle.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : De toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Rassure-là quand elle reviendra à elle, s'il te plait.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Ça lui arrive souvent ?  
><strong>Demetri<strong> : Seulement quand quelques choses de grave va arriver.

_Il prend sa belle dans ses bras puis lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais ce baiser la réveillé._

**Alana** _(qui émerge) _: Demetri mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Demetri ne lui répond pas, il sort de la pièce à la vitesse vampirique. Je m'approche d'Alana._

**Rosalie** : Comment tu te sens ?  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire, alors que moi-même je ne le sais même pas. Plus je passe de temps ici, plus ça devient bizarre._

**Rosalie** : Je n'en sais rien.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Où est Demetri ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Il est sorti et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Tu m'as vraiment fais peur.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : J'étais comment ?  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Tu avais les yeux dans le vague et tu n'as pas réagi quand Demetri t'a secoué.

_Alana se lève et je l'aide à se mettre debout._

**Rosalie** : Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Les seules fois où ça m'est arrivé, il n'y a eu que des drames.

_Ce n'est pas bon signe tout ça._

**Rosalie** : Comment ça ?

_Je remarque qu'Alana hésite à me répondre, c'est tellement mauvais et très grave pour qu'elle refuse de me le dire. Je me positionne juste en face d'elle puis je lui reformule ma question. Elle refuse toujours de me répondre. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, c'est Alec, qu'est-ce qui me veux encore celui là ?_

**Alec** : Blondie, c'est ton jour de chance.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Tu as l'intention de mettre fin à tes jours ?  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Je ne vais pas te faire se plaisir. Tu as ta première mission.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Non, pas elle. Prend moi à sa place.  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Ton sacrifice est tellement touchant. Toi aussi, tu as une mission. Blondie avec moi et Alana, tu seras avec Demetri.  
><strong>Alana<strong> : Quoi ?

_Ce n'est pas bon signe vu la tête que fais Alana. Alec me prend par le bras puis me tire en dehors de la pièce. Et Je vois Demetri entrer pour rejoindre Alana. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve dans une immense pièce, très lumineuse qui à première vue ressemble à une chambre._

**Alec** : Attends-moi ici et tiens-toi tranquille.

_Sur ceux, il sort de la pièce puis la porte s'ouvre et c'est Félix qui entre et il vient vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui là ?_

**Félix** : Il faut que tu m'aides ?

_Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, l'aider et puis quoi encore._

**PDV de Jasper.**

_Jane et Tina viennent de sortir. Je suis à terre à me torde de douleur, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux est la pire ? Je me relève et j'essaye de me mettre debout, j'y arrive avec beaucoup de difficulté. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, une personne s'approche de moi, c'est Veronica, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle referme la porte derrière elle._

**Jasper** : Où étais-tu ? On s'inquiété pour toi.  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, les Volturis ont kidnappés mon mari et il faut absolument que je le retrouve.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> _(étonné)_ : Tu es marié ?  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Oui et depuis plus de 570 ans et il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans lui.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Quel est son nom ?  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Ezra, il s'appelle Ezra.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Il était ici mais à ce que j'ai compris Jane a découvert que c'était des traitres.  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Comment ça « des » ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Il y avait deux personnes avec lui, un certain Liam et une jeune femme qui se prénomme Tina.  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Tina fait parti des Volturis, elle se fait passer pour une victime et raconte à Aro ce qu'elle a découvert, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici.

_Elle regarde autour d'elle puis elle fouille dans ses poches arrière de son jeans, elle y en sort une petite enveloppe qu'elle me tend._

**Veronica** : Tiens.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> _(prend l'enveloppe)_ : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Un plan de cet endroit maudit.

_Après m'avoir donné le plan, elle sort._

**Jasper** : Attends.  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Quoi ?  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Il croit que tu es morte.  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Qui t'as dis ça ? Ezra est au courant ?  
><strong>Jasper <strong>: Jane et oui. Est-ce qu'on peut d'aider ?  
><strong>Veronica<strong> : Non. Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alana est la seule à qui vous pouvez faire confiance, ne l'oubliez jamais, votre vie en dépend.

_Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui poser des questions ou même de lui dire au revoir qu'elle est déjà partie. J'ai toujours l'enveloppe dans les mains, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. J'entends du bruit, je mets l'enveloppe dans la poche. Alec débarque et m'ordonne de sortir, je fais ce qu'il me dit, je n'ai pas très envie qu'il se défoule sur moi. On emprunt plusieurs couloirs, c'est un vrai labyrinthe quant on ne connait pas les lieux. On arrive dans un énième couloir, Alec n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Il ouvre une porte._

**Alec** : Entre.  
><strong>Jasper <strong>: Où est-on ?  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Dans ta nouvelle chambre.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Quoi ? Où est Rosalie ?  
><strong>Alec<strong> : On a pensait que vous seriez mieux ici qu'au sous-sol.

_Les Volturis pensent et ont une conscience, c'est nouveau. La chambre est très grande et lumineuse, c'est surtout ça qui m'étonne. Il y a plusieurs portes, Alec s'approche de l'une d'entre elle, qu'il ouvre._

**Alec** _(étonné et surpris)_ : Félix qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Va rejoindre Demetri et cette chère Alana.  
>Je m'approche d'Alec et aperçoit ma sœur, elle va bien. Je cours à la vitesse vampirique et je la prends dans mes bras.<br>**Alec** : Bon, les effusions, c'est pour plus tard. Vous allez prendre une douche et une fois que vous serez habillé, vous viendrez nous rejoindre dans le hall.  
><strong>Rosalie<strong> : Tu sais que tu as un grand sens de l'humour. Nous n'avons pas d'affaire petit malin.  
><strong>Alec<strong> : Regardez dans les armoires, vous trouverez votre bonheur. _(Il se dirige vers la porte)_ À partir de maintenant, vous pourrez vous balader librement mais seulement à l'intérieur et pour ce qui est d'aller à l'extérieur, vous serez avec l'un d'entre nous. Tu seras avec Heidi et moi-même, Rosalie avec Félix ou Jane et Alana avec Demetri et Tina.

_Super, on a des gardes fous, de mieux en mieux. Alec sort de ma nouvelle chambre. Je prends à nouveau Rose dans mes bras._

**Rosalie** : Je m'inquiète pour Alana.  
><strong>Jasper<strong> : Pourquoi ?

_Rosalie me raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence et je lui dis ce qu'il m'est arrivé. On décide d'un comme un accord qu'on devrait faire ce qu'on attend de nous et qu'on pourra enfin rentrer chez nous. _

Voilà pour le huitième chapitre.

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
>N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (positif ou négatif).<p>

Bonne Lecture.


End file.
